Home: Where the Heart is
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Skipper and Julien get stranded on a tropical island. They learn to make peace with their surroundings and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Oof, I meant to proofread this one more time, but I can't focus on it. I wanted to post it now before I have the chance to further procrastinate. Let me know if there's any glaring inconsistencies. Enjoy!**

* * *

Skipper's consciousness returns in a gradual maelstrom of confusion. There's wood beneath him. He takes a deep breath, and the salty tang of the sea floods his feeble avian sense of smell. His feathers are ruffled and dirty, in desperate need of cleaning. The waves rock whatever receptacle he is detained in. To his surprise, there's a large feeder of water, similar to what might be found in a hamster cage.

He remembers an alliance - Hans and Clemson. He would've thought it laughable, if he woke up that day and someone told him of the events that would unfold. As it is, said events are foggy. He must've taken a hard hit to the head. He rubs his skull, and he jerks when his flipper brushes over what must be the bruised spot. He's still wearing his captain hat, as they had just returned from a submarine mission prior to the attack.

There's a groan beside him. He's not alone.

"Skipper? Where are we?"

Never has he experienced such a rush of relief from the sound of Julien's voice.

"Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, is my educated guess."

He recalls Hans lifting some kind of laser-gun. Something - rather, someone - had barreled into him, a full body tackle, and they ended up in a transfer crate. Hans must've taken it upon himself to make sure the crate didn't reach whatever previously set destination.

Why not just off him though? Did Hans truly despise him so much, that he would give him a slow and painful death?

He wouldn't put it past Clemson. That lemur was insane. At least Hans was a visionary, once. He had sense - before he somehow got involved in a scheme led by Clemson.

A joint effort by adversaries, to get rid of their enemies.

"I had a seaweed wrap schedule - I suppose we can be using the stuff from the ocean. It will need sterilizing first," Julien rattles. If Skipper had the energy to glare at him, he would.

"Can you take anything seriously? Like, just once in your life?"

Julien stares at him. "Wait. Are we trapped?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! I'm not quite certain of how we got here, but no doubt your wannabe usurper decided to send us on a one way trip to slow and torturous death."

"My company cannot be that bad," Julien deadpans.

"You're not getting it!" Skipper loses his cool and stomps his foot to punctuate his next words. "We are in a box, floating in the ocean!"

Skipper starts to describe their eventual demise in excruciating detail. Julien is staring through the air holes in the box, squinting. His tail twitches a bit. He doesn't appear to be paying attention. That's not exactly new, but it's still irritating.

"Sand," Julien comments.

"What."

"I see land!" He places his paws against the wall of the box in excitement. "With any luck maybe we are heading for Madagascar?"

Skipper can hear birds. He peers through the hole and finds Julien's claim to be correct.

Skipper scoffs, "Doubt it. Even you can't be that lucky. We could be anywhere - California, Africa, Japan, Cuba, an uncharted island in the middle of the pacific. This is real life, Ringtail, I welcome you to it."

"Thank you for the welcoming." In contrast to his supposed ignorance, Julien's tone is sharp as a razor. After a second, Skipper wonders if he imagined it.

The day dawdles on by. Skipper feels spiteful for the path of the Earth around the sun. Can't she pick up the pace a little? They take turns drinking from the water bottle. Julien is quiet, and it's unsettling. The gravity of the situation possibly caught up with him.

Night falls, and they're still floating. Julien curls up in the corner and falls asleep again. Skipper fears what horrors his dreams might bring, so he watches the lemur. He squirms, whines, mumbles, and snores and is all around as obnoxious asleep as he is awake.

He's also kind of cute. He pushes the thought away. It isn't the time to be stoking the weak fire of his ridiculous infatuation. It will not happen. It cannot happen. The reasons are too numerous to consider to their fullest extent.

The sun rises, and Skipper begins to nod off. He's startled when the box hits a blunt object with force. It splinters, and he finds himself suddenly rolling across the sand. He stumbles, disoriented from lack of sleep.

He shakes his head and takes stock of his surroundings. He makes a beeline for Julien. He's standing at the edge of the jungle, examining it with a thoughtful expression.

"I am certain this is not Madagascar."

"Really."

"I am knowing my homeland like the back of my paw."

"Good for you." Skipper's only setting at the moment is salty as the sea. He isn't sorry for it.

"Your attitude is not being the helpfulest thing," Julien gripes.

"If you have a problem with my attitude, you can help yourself home - oh wait, you can't!"

Julien sneers at him, but he offers no further comment. Skipper sighs.

"Alright. I'm sure you're as tired, dirty, hungry, and aching as I am. First thing, we need to find somewhere to make shelter for the night."

"Who made you the boss, I am a king!"

Skipper's flipper drops to his side. They stare each other down. Julien slumps with a groan.

"Fine!"

Julien marches into the forest. Skipper looks up at the clouds and gathers his strength. It's going to take all of Skipper's willpower to not kill Julien. They trek through the forest for a while. Skipper is starting to get too hot, with the sun high in the sky and sparse cloud cover. He doesn't admit this to Julien.

Julien is scanning the trees. Skipper is relieved that he's trying to not be completely useless. Skipper spots a copse of trees that appears promising, but Julien is the one experienced with being at home in a jungle.

"Over there." Skipper indicates. Julien comes to stand beside him and crosses his arms. "What do you think?"

"I'm hungry, and there is not being any fruit in sight."

Skipper inhales. _Moron._

"I mean of this place. Do you agree we should take shelter here?"

Julien blinks down at him. "It will do."

He and Julien gather supplies and build a makeshift tent. He ignores Julien's implorings for 'upgrades fit for a higher class lemur such as myself'. Julien huffs and whines, which Skipper also ignores.

Skipper locates a small, jagged edged rock. He marks a tall, sturdy looking tree a few paces away with the shape of a penguin head. Hopefully, that'll be enough to help find the tent.

"Alright, we need to find a source of freshwater and fruit-bearing trees," Skipper informs Julien. He glances at the meagre amount left in the water bottle. He's silently thankful Julien didn't go greedy mammal on him and **guzzle it all**.

Julien takes to the trees. He leaps through them to get a better vantage point. Skipper could follow him, but it's easier to keep track of the lemur from the ground where he's more comfortable. Soon, they find a river. The sun is nearing the horizon, but they still have time. Julien immediately splashes into the water, to thoroughly clean his fur. Skipper joins him, admitting in his mind it's not a bad idea. He preens his feathers carefully afterward, as Julien uses some thin branches to comb his tail.

Julien drinks the last of the water bottle. Skipper pauses as he's about to refill it.

"Keeping lookout - think you can do that, Ringtail? Who knows what kind of creatures are lurking in this strange jungle..."

"Pfft - that is being easy."

"Yeah, like you," Skipper mutters to himself. He instantly regrets such a petty thought. He doesn't have any proof Julien is a - that he - there are rumors. He's never taken them serious. He's glad Julien didn't hear his moment of unnecessary malice.

Julien stands atop a boulder. He raises his paw, flat, to his eyebrows to see easier with sun shining on them through the sparse trees. Skipper creates a tightly woven basket (with some help from Julien's thumbs) and with luck, finds the right materials to start a fire. He drops them and the full water bottle in the basket.

As it turns out, they merely attract some rather rude birds, and a large bat. The birds are whispering to each other, leering at Julien and sharing long, judgemental looks. For a reason he doesn't want to identify, it makes him annoyed and uneasy. The bat hangs upside down from a tree, watching them with wide, curious eyes. Its adorableness could rival Private's, if he's honest.

The first one, clearly some type of colorful parrot remarks, "Grotesque isn't it? Is that a tarsier? A monkey? Perhaps they're foreigners. I hate foreigners - they have no manners, so disrespectful."

The other, black feathered with a long, curved beak replies, "Looks a bit like a monkey. Look at that stupid tail though, kinda snake-like and stripey."

"Maybe it's part snake."

"Mammals can't mate with reptiles stupid."

"You're the ignoramus - they could. But babies wouldn't happen."

"What's the point then?"

"Because it's fun, I hear? My cousin is married to a tarsier. It was scandalous!"

"What an embarrassment. Is that black and white thing a bird?"

"Looks like a tapir and a starling had a baby - it's repugnant. I'm nauseated."

"How creepy."

"You said it."

Skipper finally loses his cool. He throws a rock at them, but it bounces harmlessly off the branch. "Can it - you stuck up, hairbrained fruit bars! You gossip worse than squirrels!"

"Excuse you," the one with the larger beak responds. "What in the name of Guava is a squirrel? Am I supposed to be insulted here?"

"It knows english. Fascinating."

Meanwhile, Julien has collapsed on the boulder in a laughing fit. The bat is giggling along with him. Skipper thinks it's enough. The pair of birds smirk at each other.

He tugs on Julien's tail. He squeaks and falls off the rock. Skipper tells him, petulant, "We're going. I don't need this riffraff."

He leaves the guffaws of the flight-abled birds behind him. He would usually prefer the company of his avian relatives to the likes of Julien but those two were just a smear on his kind.

When they return to the tent, Skipper still has a dark cloud over him. It's not just those birds, it's this whole situation. Even if his penguin brothers comb the Earth, there's a good chance they'll never find whatever deserted island hell-hole they've ended up on.

Of all the animals he could get stuck with, it's Julien. On top of everything, that's a miserable thought. He is nice on the eyes and sometimes fun to be around, not that Skipper would admit it out loud. While Julien's dumbassery is endearing, Skipper would've preferred someone more intelligent to be stranded with him.

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch, Skipper. I've known toucans," Julien says, casual as can be. "They sounded like adolescents who barely learned to fly. Probably influenced by upper class parents. They were just -"

"I don't care. Put a mango in it will ya."

"If I had any," Julien replies drearily.

"Those idiots made it difficult to get any work done. I'm sorry but it's best to wait until tomorrow," Skipper says. Julien gazes at him with a disappointed expression.

"This island could have nocturnal predators, and neither of us are equipped to travel by night."

Julien sits on his leaf sleeping bag and sighs. "If only you were not having the rivalry with that puffy beak bird, Clemmyson wouldn't have the confidence to attack us like that."

"Me?! From what I hazily recall, you're the one who tackled us into the crate!" Skipper jumps to his feet and points in Julien's face with accusation.

"I wasn't putting us in the ocean, you can't blame that on me," Julien yells while grabbing his beak in his paw. "I saved your life!"

Skipper yanks his paw away. He grasps Julien's wrist tight to the point that he winces. Julien attempts to free himself in vain.

"And look where it got us! Stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere, we'll probably never see our friends again. We're going to die here do you understand? Of all the people I had to be stuck with, why'd it have to be you? Why couldn't it be anyone but you? I can't stand you!"

Julien's jaw drops. It might be the lighting, but it almost looks like wetness forms in his eyes. He finally struggles out of Skipper's grasp. He grabs his leaf bed and drags it out of the tent.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

Skipper watches with flippers crossed at Julien puts significant distance between them. He grabs a fallen branch and draws a line in the sand.

"You on your side, me on mine. Then you won't have to _stand_ me at all!"

With that, he slides under the leaf and falls quiet. Skipper rolls his eyes. Julien's dramatics are tiresome. He will likely be over it by sunrise, possibly sooner. If there are any weird noises or freaky shadows, Julien will be hiding behind him in a heartbeat.

Julien subverts his expectations when Skipper awakes. He's still in the same place. The sun hasn't quite risen yet. The temperature remains low, and Skipper was surprised by how extreme the drop was from day into night. They must not be as close to the equator as the daytime climate would suggest.

He isn't bothered by the chill, but he doubts Julien had an easy time with it.

Skipper approaches Julien. He's laying on the ground, a leaf over his body. He can see the lemur shivering beneath it. He nudges Julien with his foot. He can't stand to watch Julien suffer because his own stubbornness and their often rocky relationship.

Julien cracks his eyes open. They're bloodshot, and it's plain he didn't get a lot of sleep. "It gets cold at night."

"I noticed," Skipper says. "You're sleeping in the tent tonight, I don't want to hear an argument. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you to freeze to death."

"Alright, bossy penguin."

"To show you I can compromise - let's find you some food."

Skipper grabs the water bottle as they head in the opposite direction of the river. None of the trees there are the kind that bear fruit or nuts.

Thankfully, they find a collection of fruit trees just before sundown. Skipper spies a cave on the way, where they can take shelter for the night. It doesn't appear occupied. Julien starts to gather fruit, while Skipper surveys their surroundings.

Several birds and small tree-dwelling mammals pass through, but none of them bother or try to converse with the pair. As the sun dips below the horizon, something hits Skipper in the head. He looks to see that ominous clouds have gathered in swirling mass above them.

"Julien, we should get to the cave. _Now_." Skipper is able to locate another flammable stick, and the rocks needed to light it.

Julien leaps from the tree. He follows his line of sight and openly gawks at the threatening sky. The wind picks up, and they're being pelted with hail. The gust of wind knocks off Skipper's hat, and he's unable to grab it. They scurry to the cave. He holds up his torch. It appears as though someone - probably human - made camp here once.

It's obviously abandoned.

Julien sits at the mouth of the cave with his tail curled around his body. He watches the hail in fascination. Skipper searches the numerous crates. He finds all sorts of survival equipment, scientific equipment, construction tools, and medical supplies. There's a fair collection of scrap metal and wood. Obviously the people that were here before had planned this trip. It must have gone awry somehow.

He decides not to ponder that too closely. He joins Julien at the mouth of the cave to find that it has started to snow, fast and dense. It's shocking, considering the tropical climate. They may have found some kind of unusual Bermuda triangle equivalent on the other side of the world. Based on flora and fauna, Skipper figures they're possibly in or near the south of Asia - Indonesia, or something like that.

This weather could be the normal, for all he knows. Julien shivers and moves closer to the torch. Skipper hands it too him. There are matches and such in the crates, so he's not worried if Julien drops it.

While the weather is still manageable, he brings the fruits and gathers rocks. He starts a careful fire in the cave. As it gets well past nightfall, the weather gets worse and worse. He has a feeling they won't be getting out of this cave anytime soon.

It warms slightly with the rise of the sun, but the enclosure of the cave is mostly unaffected. At least they are protected from the wind. He stokes the fire, while Julien sits as close as possible without burning himself. He nibbles on fruit, his body occasionally shaking from the cold.

Skipper discovers materials and supplies for sewing in a crate he had missed on his first sweep. Mainly for Julien's sake, he gets to work making a blanket. It's a little frustrating, given that he doesn't have fingers or thumbs, but he manages to get through the task.

That night, the temperature has taken a deep dive. It's nowhere near antarctic, so Skipper's not uncomfortable. However, Julien is clearly in distress. His shivers are violent, and icicles have formed at the edge of his nose.

Even though he stutters a great amount, he's able to figure out Julien's intent when he tries to ask if Skipper's hungry. He offers him a fruit which he explains tastes like pineapple and mango, and it's pleasantly crunchy.

"Fruit doesn't really agree with me. Besides, though I prefer not to, I can survive months without eating a proper meal."

There are a few packages of sardines and a few backs of crunchy snacks that don't seem too far gone. He'll save them for when he's desperate, and he's damned if he'll let Julien know they exist.

"I can't sleep," Julien bemoans. "It's too cold!"

The solution is right in front of him, but Skipper balks at it. He doesn't want to approach the solution, it seems too cliche.

However, it's obvious that Julien may not survive otherwise.

"Come here."

Julien crawls over to him. Skipper wraps the blanket around him and practically snuggles in close to Julien, sharing his insulated body heat. Julien nuzzles him. Skipper can't help the blush that a rises, as well as a few naughty thoughts.

"Ah, this is being much better. It is good I was thinking of it."

Skipper rolls his eyes. Dryly, he says, "Totally your idea, good job Ringtail."

"Thanking you Skipper."

Skipper knows that Julien understands sarcasm. Sometimes, he's sure that Julien acts dense just to get on his last nerve. He's disturbed when Julien makes little noises that sound like a cat purring.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what silly penguin? I am not doing a thing to you."

Skipper decides it's a waste of energy to start an argument over something so inane. Julien eventually falls asleep, his soft snores echoing through the cave. Skipper follows suit. Julien's presence and warmth are oddly comforting.

Two tense weeks pass in the cave. Unable to get away from each other, it's a wonder they don't go batshit. At first, Julien whines at Skipper nonstop - he wants his fruit cut a certain way, he wants Skipper to make him a tail brush, Maurice would always do this or that - so on and so forth.

Halfway through the second week, it seems to dawn on him. To Skipper's surprise, Julien starts to help out in significant ways and cooperate with him. They might yet make it through this ordeal.

If the ordeal ever truly ends. He knows his men will search for him, but who knows if there's any sort of trail? Clemson might not even know anything useful, if the penguins can get information out of him. They could never see their friends again, they could spend the rest of their lives here.

He doesn't mention any of this to Julien. The last thing he needs is for him to have a melodramatic fit - or worse, for him to treat this like a joke. Skipper figures it's best to learn to get along with the lemur - rather than grind against everything he says or does. He can't let Julien get away with being the one to put in the effort.

It's after about fourteen days that the weather clears. It's abrupt, immediately returning to hot and humid. On the day they travel back to the tent location, there's a heavy rainstorm. Julien is less fun soaked by rain than he is cold.

With Julien's assistance, Skipper uses supplies to build themselves a proper house. He and Julien do have a fair argument about whether to put it in the tree or on the ground, halting progress for a bit.

An incident changes Skipper's mind. After Skipper has gone fishing in the lake, they're back at the fruit trees. It's remarkably quiet. Considering it's pretty early in the morning, the resident animals are probably still asleep.

Skipper is shamelessly watching Julien pick fruit. His hind end swings around almost invitingly. It reminds him that Julien hasn't really danced since their arrival here. Skipper is thinking of surprising him with the music player he found on his birthday. It has a rechargeable battery and no replacement, and without a generator, it will run out if they're here long enough. However, Julien will probably appreciate it for the time that it lasts.

Skipper is so lost in his musings, he almost misses the menacing growls that break the tranquil atmosphere. He immediately takes a defense position, ready to protect Julien. A large lizard bursts out of the foliage, its jaws wide. It is grayish-brown, with black eyes focused on Skipper. It lunges for Skipper, disregarding Julien entirely. Skipper is backed against the tree with nowhere to escape.

"Watch out, Skipper, a _dragon," _Julien screeches. "It's going to roast you alive."

The tongue flicks out, nearly glancing his feathers. He can see a thick scar on one side of its head, and the eye there is cloudy and unfocused. Skipper's mind races with the possible maneuvers to get out of this.

Julien is ahead of him. A piece of fruit hits the lizard in its good eye, and it makes an irritated snarl. Skipper slides away, and he feels the heat of the lizard's breath as its teeth snap a centimeter from Skipper's tail feathers.

His foot gets tangled in a vine. Julien shouts from the tree, "Up here big, ugly dragon! The king which is me is far more appetizing!"

The lizard - his mind distantly supplies _komodo dragon, native to islands of Indonesia _\- turns toward Julien. The komodo dragon heaves its body against the trunk, but his claws scrabble at the bark uselessly. From what Skipper can tell, the reptile is too hefty to climb.

After a minute, it gives up its struggle and charges toward Skipper again. Julien raises another fruit to throw at him.

Another komodo dragon appears. _This is the end,_ Skipper thinks. Well, he'll go down fighting. He might have been able to take on one but not two.

However, the other dragon body slams the first. He pushes his head down into the grass. It hollers and hisses, trying to shake the even larger second dragon off.

The larger dragon makes eye contact with Skipper. "He is very hungry and has a one track mind. _Run_."

He'll have to question the weirdness of this situation later. Julien, having heard him, leaps down. He untangles Skipper from the vine, and they both flee to safety.

Once they've reached the cave, it becomes apparent they aren't going to be followed. Both are breathing heavily. They stop to stare at each other for a moment. They collapse on each other, laughing hard to the point of tears.

"That was insane," Julien says. "Curious the other dragon stopped him, perhaps he is wanting us for himself later?"

Skipper doesn't correct his name for the lizard, since it's technically in the range of correctness.

Skipper clears his throat. "Thanks for risking your neck to distract him, Ringtail. I never would've expected that kind of courage from ya."

"That's just the kind of heroic, selfless king that I am."

Skipper wants to roll his eyes, but he refrains this time. He wants to kiss Julien more than anything. He doesn't do that either.

He recalls that the first dragon couldn't climb the tree. He concedes, "I change my mind. We should build a treehouse."

Julien grins a this information. A moment later, his face suddenly screws up. With no other warning, he empties his stomach contents in front of them. He appears as nonplussed by it as Skipper. He wipes at his muzzle, and his paw comes away flecked with blackish-red streaks.

Skipper's own stomach flips. He doesn't like the look of that - it doesn't bode well. He keeps it to himself, not wanting to alarm Julien and send him into hysterics.

"Maybe something I ate," Julien mutters. He wraps his arms around himself and gives a full body shudder.

"Or the recent excitement? A belated fear response, it can happen," Skipper offers. Julien finds a small pool of water to clean himself. Fear doesn't explain why he'd be puking blood, but -

"Eh, usually fear causes me to tinkle." He brings a paw up to his snout and starts coughing. It has a wet, thick sound that makes Skipper wince. Perhaps he's coming down with something.

Skipper puts a flipper on his shoulder. His stomach is now rolling with concern. Julien's coughing comes to a stop as suddenly as it started. "I think I swallowed a bug."

Julien doesn't look like he believes his own words. Skipper decides to provide a diversion.

"I could go for a swim in the ocean, how about you?"

"I'm with you."

Julien sets up a lounge on the beach to start, basking in the sun rays. Skipper keeps to the shallows for a moment, watching him. To someone else, it might seem like he's keeping at eye on Julien for further symptoms. That is only partially the case. His odd little crush has only grown with intensity. He fears it will become difficult to hide his feelings with time.

Skipper dives deeper in search of saltwater fish. These waters are quite beautiful. He admires the teeming fish. He can't immediately decide what to go after. He isn't expecting the predator to become the prey. He turns his head slightly.

He somersaults through the water in shock. A shark is swimming toward him alone, its maw open and ready. He's not one to freeze in panic, so he executes evasive movement. The shark is able to keep with him.

Something rams into him from the other side, teeth sinking into his feathers. He squawks in an undignified manner, sending a stream of bubbles from his beak.

The thing that grabbed him surfaces and lets go. He gasps for air and churns through the water.

"Calm down, strange swimming bird. I will not hurt you."

The most peculiar thing is that Julien is on her back, gripping her dorsal fin. He waves at Skipper. "This is my new friend!"

Skipper is soothed by the voice. All he can manage is a gasp and "What?"

"I am Cahaya," says the shark. "Julien and I just met. He mentioned being stranded here with a black and white bird. I saw you being chased by that shark, and we came to the rescue."

"I hit him in the nose with a rock," Julien says, puffing his chest proudly. As much as he can on the back of a shark, anyway.

"You're full of surprises, Ringtail."

Julien winks. "I have made shark friends in the past."

Skipper shakes his head. He's dazed. This is so much action in one day - he's so exhilarated. The shark carries Julien until they're too close to the shallows.

"I can't swim any closer to the shore. See you around, lord of the lemurs." The shark dunks under the water and smoothly disappears.

"Holy smoked salmon," Skipper says to himself. "Two close calls with predators in one day. I must be losing my touch."

Julien wades close to him. "It is simply not your home turf. You don't know what to be preparing for, silly penguin."

Skipper can't argue with that. In place of dissent, he kisses Julien firmly on the mouth. He just wants to take the opportunity to know how it feels.

"Hmm?!"

He pulls away before it can get awkward. "Sorry. Just. Thanks. You've really had my back today soldier, I appreciate it."

Julien blinks a few times, looking the dazed one now. "Any of the times, Skipper."

Weeks pass with no sign of rescue being possible. They build a sturdy house as though they plan to stay for years. It's packed with supplies and equipped with a private place to go the bathroom, to bathe, and a shared sleeping quarters - due to the downward dips in temperature. Blankets and fire will provide some warmth, but ultimately body heat is the best chance for Julien to survive and get his rest.

At least twice a week, he happens on Julien performing some kind of dance ritual for his sky spirits. He leaves him to it, not wanting to disturb him. It's not like his superstitions have caused them any hurt. Julien also continues to show the occasional sign of sickness. Since it doesn't get any worse, Skipper brushes it off as bad allergies for the time being. Though they have medical supplies, they're mostly meant for general injury or human ailments. If Julien has contracted a terrible disease, Skipper doesn't know what he'll do.

He decides it's best just to ignore it.

Julien discovers him on the branch of a tree one day, staring up at the single mountain on the island. It towers into the clouds. It's rain at a sluggish pace, but neither of them are bothered.

Julien is munching on rambutan, fruits with a hairy outer skin. He has taken a keen liking to them, and another fruit, which he claim taste similar to lychee nuts. They found the rambutan yesterday, and he's been devouring them like a kid eating candy unsupervised on Halloween.

"So, what are we looking at?"

Julien casually leans against him, resting his chin on Skipper's head. He's always disregarded personal space when it comes to Skipper. However, Skipper has allowed an easier camaraderie to develop between them.

"I'm thinking of following the river, seeing where it leads into the mountain."

"Why." Julien gazes up at the mountain unhappily. It's obvious the idea of a prolonged hike doesn't appeal to him.

Skipper stares at the twigs beneath his feet. "Something to do. Usually I'd be on a mission - drilling my men -"

"I see, cabin fever. Yes, I am bored too, you can admit it."

Skipper rolls his eyes. Julien climbs into a nearby tree. Skipper notices him slip twice. He's been off balance all morning. Skipper isn't attracted to the endeavor of tree hopping today, and he decides to take it on foot for now. There's no reason to tire himself out too soon.

They're only a few yards when Julien falls from the tree. Skipper stumbles backward in shock.

"Oopsies. I just need -" Julien breaks off into a sneezing fit. Skipper takes a few more steps back. The sneezing comes to a halt. He turns toward the tree, but his leg immediately gives out. Skipper slides forward to catch him.

"Ringtail, are you feeling alright?"

"J- just a little queasy -" His head droops, and he shudders violently. "Cold. Hot. Everything's a funny sort of color. The sky is brown and the trees are - what's it called - magenta?"

Skipper blinks in surprise. "You should sit down for a bit."

He guides Julien to a relatively comfortable looking rock. Julien slouches on it, swaying side to side. He doesn't look well at all.

"Were you bitten by a snake or an insect?"

Without waiting for his answer, Skipper starts to check his body meticulously for any sign of injury. He can find no bites, stings, or wounds the might be infected. Suddenly, Julien screams and leaps away from him.

"G- get it away! Protect me!"

Skipper looks around frantically, but there's nothing. They're alone. Even the sounds of the birds are distant. He has no idea what has spooked him.

"What is it?"

"Fossa! Right there, it's big, it's going to eat me," Julien cries and cowers. He covers his head with his arms.

"Julien there's nothing here. There's been no sign that fossa even live here."

Julien lowers his arms and surveys the area. His pupils are dilated, and his breathing is heavy. His terror was real. Another shiver racks his form. Skipper is disconcerted. Something isn't right.

"Did you eat anything unusual?"

"Sorry. I - I don't remember."

Skipper nods. Julien stands up, this time not losing his balance. "Why are there two - no three - of you?"

Skipper briefly entertains the possibility Julien ingested something that has intoxicated him or made him high as a kite. Julien takes a couple steps and doubles over. Skipper winces at the painful sound of his wretching as he empties his stomach contents.

"That's not good," Julien mumbles. He sways again. Skipper takes him by the paw. They should head back.

Julien collapses, falling to the forest floor. No warning is given, so Skipper isn't prepared to stop his descent. His heart races at the sight.

"Ringtail?!"

He doesn't respond. Skipper lays his head on Julien's chest. He's still breathing, quite fast. His skin feels unbearably hot, even through his fur. He shakes him as gentle as he can, but Julien doesn't stir. He'll have to carry him back. He finds a large leaf that doesn't look like it will rip. He rolls Julien onto it and begins the slow journey home.

Home. New York - Central Park Zoo, is home. He supposes this is will have to be a substitute - he deems it unlikely they'll ever return to their true home. Does Julien still think of Madagascar as home?

Somehow, he manages to get Julien back up in the loft. He locates the thermometer. He gives a whispered apology before sticking it under his tail.

Julien has a fever, a severe one. It doesn't bode well. Skipper piles both blankets on him. He makes a quick trip to the river to gather more water, as Julien will probably need it. He sets the water bottles beside him and paces.

All he can do its wait and hope for Julien to wake up.

In the fact of potentially losing his roommate - no his friend, he's terrified. It's not only that he'll be technically alone. There's a miniscule chance the prejudiced island natives will deign to bother with him, but he doesn't care much about that.

He stops and stares at Julien's face, illuminated by the fading sunlight. He loves him. He's _in_ love with him. He's known it before they even got stranded here. Away from the zoo, the reality of it crashes on him. If Julien loses his life abruptly and prematurely, he will break.

The moon is halfway on its path through the sky when Julien finally comes back to the planet. He sighs softly, "Skipper?"

"I'm here," Skipper responds without a second of hesitation. Julien sits up, and his expression contorts with pain.

"How do you feel?"

"Thirsty, but not hungry. I have a splitting headache and a stomachache."

"You may have some kind of flu. I couldn't find any signs of injury."

"Is there any medicines?"

"I can whip up something herbal, for symptom relief. But you'll have to ride it out for the most part- at least, barring that it's a serious virus."

"What do you mean by serious?"

"Fatal - or high risk for fatality - without vaccine or medication," Skipper delivers. Blunt seems the best option.

Julien's eyes widen.

Nothing more is said as Skipper prepares the remedy. He mixes it with some of the longans, Julien's favorite of the native fruits. He carefully checks them for disease, but he can't spot anything.

"Did you sniff all of these fruits?"

"Of course." Julien doesn't snark at him like usual. Skipper's automatic defense evaporates at the edge of his beak.

Skipper offers the mix, settled in a fruit husk. Julien's paw shakes as he grabs it, but he doesn't spill it. He brings it to his lips. Skipper watches as he gulps it down, chewing slightly on the fruit bits.

Not much time passes, before Julien is making gagging and groaning noises. He scrambles out of the blankets and sprints to the toilet. He doesn't bother to close the door, his face screwing up. He also vomits into the bucket he carried with him. Skipper turns away to gaze over the expanse of the island.

He is uncertain that Julien had the herbs in his stomach long enough for them to help. In any case, he crawls under the blankets and scrunches up, hugging his knees.

"It all hurts," Julien whimpers.

"You'll get better. Stay strong soldier," Skipper reassures. He doesn't quite believe his own words. It seems to calm Julien though, and he closes his eyes.

"Do you miss New York? Kowalski, Rico, and Private? Marlene? Alice? The others?"

"Every day," Skipper replies.

"Me too. I miss Maurice, his sage advice, his loyalty. I miss Mort and his annoying, stupidness. I miss all the strange noises of New York, so different from Madagascar."

"Do you ever want to return there? Madagascar?"

"I think about it every day, about my people. I didn't leave them high and dry you know, I have means of contact."

Skipper is surprised at how talkative he is, considering his illness. Maybe it's a side effect, or his way of coping. Being this sick on a stranded island - no vets, no witch doctors, just the two of them and essentially the fur and feathers on their backs - even the usually carefree lemur must be scared.

It's probably a good plan to keep him talking.

"Why stay?"

Julien lifts his head and stares at him for a heavy, quiet moment. "Madagascar, my kingdom there was once everything to me. My heart was belonging nowhere else. Now, it is torn. It is easier to procrastinate, to stay in indecision."

Skipper does a double take at the eloquence and thoughtfulness of his reply. He brushes it off as a side effect of the illness, this candor and comprehension.

"Understandable."

"Yet, I am not knowing if I do the right thing."

"Sometimes - Private told me once that leaders give everything to their followers - but they deserve their own happiness, too."

"He was telling that to you, yes? He thinks that you should be happy?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy here? With just us? Until the end?"

Julien has never looked so solemn. It's as though this question means the world to him.

Skipper answers truthfully. "Affirmative."

"What if I was not being here?"

"A paradise is still paradise if I am alone. The difference is it would be a lonely paradise."

No answer comes, despite his reply sounding like a borderline declaration of love. Skipper wonders if Julien even recognizes this. Soft snores arise from Julien's form. He smiles, glad that Julien will get some rest, if only a little.

Meanwhile, he stays awake.

Several days pass. Julien keeps some herbs down, and he stays hydrated. However, food leaves his body as soon as it's ingested. The fruit runs out, before his eyes and brain can catch up to this fact.

Julien deteriorates. He stops talking. Sometimes, he gasps for air with struggled breaths. He shakes often and violent, so much that there are times he scratches and bruises himself on accident.

Distantly, Skipper knows that he's watching Julien die. It would be a mercy to put him out of his misery. However, any time Skipper thinks he might be able to do it - he chickens out. He tells himself Julien could still get better.

One night, Julien gets up to use the bathroom. He gets halfway and then -

"Oh. I didn't make it." Skipper wipes away the ashamed tears that drip from his beautiful eyes.

"That's OK. It's not your fault." He cleans Julien and the floor without a word, without complaint. He'll be here for him, until the end.

He thinks about leaving, dismisses it just as quick. As much as he doesn't want to watch Julien's decline, he doesn't want to leave either. The more days pass, the worsening of his symptoms and weakening of his body has him convinced Julien has somehow contracted something terminal.

Skipper sterilizes himself often, but a part of him doesn't care if he catches it. If Julien dies from this - the least he can do is take Skipper with him. Stranded on this island, no friends, no chance of returning home?

What's the point. Plus, watching the one he loves die in front of him, as he's helpless to affect change? He's certain he'll go insane after Julien leaves him.

After two weeks, Julien stops having the ability to walk on his own. Two days after that, he needs help lifting his head to drink. Skipper has to clean up after him the next day - and the continuing days after that.

Hunger does not yet ache at his stomach, but the exhaustion is starting to weigh on him. He pushes himself through it, in a soldierly manner. He dozes off now and then, but Julien's pained moans don't allow it to stay.

"Skipper," Julien croaks after choking down some water, "Am I going to die?"

"You're strong. You can fight this," Skipper replies automatically. He's asked Skipper certain questions multiple times. Skipper is certain he isn't retaining memories well anymore. He's delusional and hallucinating frequently.

Skipper leaves to search for closer fruit trees. He can't bring himself to trek far enough. He can't leave Julien alone. He can't. He finds a few trees bearing smaller fruits, just beyond the cave landmark.

Over a month passes, and the hunger starts to gnaw on him. He chews on herbs and plants out of desperation, but they don't do much for him. His esophagus still holds milk - a sort of oily secretion of nutrients - leftover from his last fish meal. He wonders if he can find a way to feed it to himself. It would be disgusting but, desperate times.

Then, he thinks of Julien. He's grown so weak, and he had not held down much of the fruit that Skipper got him. The trees have run out, and he refuses to go further from Julien. If he dies, thrashing alone in the dark, Skipper won't forgive himself.

He's no clue if his 'milk' similar to anything in his diet, but he doesn't want Julien to starve if his illness doesn't take him first. It's a cruel way to go. His milk is rich in proteins, fat, and antioxidants. If Julien can digest it, the substance could do him some favors.

He nudges Julien to attention. "Open your mouth."

Julien, too far gone to argue in the slightest, obeys. It's kind of gross and bizarre to do this with someone other than a penguin chick, but he regurgitates the fish milk. Through the night and morning, Julien watches him, but he doesn't vomit. He hasn't for several days prior to this measure, only dry heaving.

His body has purged all that it has, yet it still fights the mysterious toxins or virus within him. The hopelessness of the situation is really setting in. His heart aches. He regrets ever trusting Hans - leading to the incident in Denmark. He earned Skipper's trust, friendship, his love, then betrayed him. If he hadn't been so naive, maybe he wouldn't have made a nemesis out of the puffin.

He might've never met Julien. The lemur might have stayed in Madagascar, whether or not safe and alive, at least his slow and tormented death would not be somewhat Skipper's fault.

Julien wakes to Skipper standing over him. For the first time in a month, his eyes appear clear and bright. His voice is less hoarse. It doesn't mean he's out of the woods.

"Do you sleep? When was the last time you ate?"

"It's hardly appropriate for you to be concerned for me, Ringtail."

"And yet I do, and pleading you to be answering."

Skipper's eye twitches. They're dry as bone. Though he drinks water, the inside of his beak is dry too. His feathers are dirtier than when they first arrived. His head has hurt for weeks nonstop.

It's nothing compared to what Julien's going through. It doesn't matter.

Julien's paw wraps around his flipper. "Please, Skipper, I want for you to be eating and sleeping. It won't help me if you make yourself sick or dead watching over me every second."

"I can't - I have to -"

"Please," Julien rasps.

Skipper takes a trip to the ocean. He could go to the river or lake, but he's partial to ocean fish. If it's going to be his last meal for a while, or his last meal while Julien's still alive - might as well go big.

The fish in these warm waters have never tasted sweeter. Despite his origins in an extreme cold climate, he is not bothered much by the warmth of the sea or island.

One of the sharks Julien befriended greets him and asks about him. He surfaces, the blue shark following, so he can respond. Which one is it? Ah - her thick skin is scarred by the dorsal fin.

"He's sick, Cahaya."

"Do you know of the cause?"

"No. I fear the sun may soon set for him and not rise again." He can't bring himself to say the true words out loud. The sharks often speak in metaphor anyway.

Sharks lack the ability to show much expression, so she glides through the water in a pattern indicating her sadness. Julien dedicated a lot of time teaching him the shark language.

"Tell him we will mourn his majesty, as though he was our own king and kin."

"I will."

He gathers extra fish, and he finds some clams as well. An idea suddenly struck him. Julien hates the taste of raw fish - within reason, as he is primarily a fruit eater.

Maybe he could eat it if he cooked it. That way, he wouldn't have to travel as far as the fruit trees and make a separate trip to the ocean for himself.

Whether it will even matter, time will tell.

He starts a fire outside and cooks it all up. He likes cooked fish just fine, there's just usually no point when he can eat it raw. It adds flavor in some cases. He adds herbs and spices as well. A nearby tree has bananas. It wasn't fruit bearing the last time he checked. Though Julien hates bananas, it's better than nothing. He slices them and puts them with the seafood.

It's a wave of relief crashing over him when he finds Julien still kicking. He's emerging from the bathroom, appearing improved by such a wide margin it's a shock. He's still shaking and obviously in pain, but his eyes are alert and his fur has been cleaned.

He collapses face first on the bed.

"Think you could try eating?"

Julien groans. "I have thrown up so much mango, kedondong, and guava, I do not think I can ever be eating them again. I will surely be sick at the mere sight. I have half a mind to send them all on a rocket into the sun as punishment."

Skipper rolls his eyes at Julien's dramatics. It's welcome music to his ears.

"It's cooked fish, clams, and bananas. A last resort. Just try it will you." Off-handedly he mentions what Cahaya wanted to tell Julien. He smiles, small and sad.

Julien takes the dish and eyes it suspiciously for several seconds. He sniffs it and hums in approval. He tentatively picks up a banana slice and chews it. Hunger seems to get the better of him, and he sinks his teeth into the fish as well.

Skipper watches open-beaked as Julien cleans the plate in record time, even licking the residue. "More?"

"Well. It's a good sign you're eating like that."

"More!"

"Hold your horses, give me a minute."

"If I was having the horses, I would be letting them trample you for not making haste with the goody foods!"

Julien continues to improve. He keeps a blanket around his shoulders at all times, occasionally shivering. He still complains of being much too hot, his stomach gurgles, and he's sneezing and coughing too much to talk much.

However, he's made a marked improvement. The day starts to brighten for Skipper. Julien may yet recover. Julien doesn't share his outlook. The next morning, Skipper wakes to find him gone. He panics for a moment before finding him sitting outside, watching the sunrise. He settles beside him.

"I wanted to see the sun greeting a new day one last time." Julien continues, "I am going to die, if not today, or tomorrow, very soon."

"What?! You're holding food - your eyes are brighter -"

"But it was coming out of nowhere yes? It is simply the calm before the storm. I have seen it many times in sickened lemurs. They get sick, they get worse, suddenly they are jumping all around loving life then…"

He pauses. Skipper leans forward.

"They are found dead."

His stomach clenches. The fish he consumed threaten to make an unwelcome reappearance. He waited for the shoe to drop, for Julien to laugh it off as a silly prank. Julien didn't break eye contact. He isn't fooling around.

"Julien I - in case it does happen, there's something I need to say -"

_You're my world, you're my home. I want to stay with you here forever. I love you._

Instead he confesses, "I once said I'd rather it be anyone but you. I want you to know, there's no one else I would have wanted at my side."

It's a miracle his voice doesn't crack, but his throat is tight. It's not the whole truth, but it's some version of the truth. To speak it now, when Julien might slip from his flippers - he's overwhelmed.

"You're the bestest friend I could've asked for, Skipper," he replies, teary-eyed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Skipper places his flippers on Julien's shoulders shaking him slightly. He almost expects Julien to perish on the spot.

Julien takes a heavy breath and continues, "I want you to leave. Now."

"Wait. What?"

"I want you to be happy. You can go to the other side, and I will be joining you when - if I get better. You are working yourself to the bone, I won't allow it. I am making the royal decree."

"You're not my king," Skipper replies. He's numb. It's clear Julien doesn't want Skipper to witness his last moments. He wants Skipper to remember him like this, bright and healthy. He doesn't want Skipper to be dragged down by the sight of Julien's remains in their home.

If he leaves now, he could pretend Julien was still on this side of the island. He could tell himself that Julien actually just got sick _of him_. He might even be able to convince himself that Julien had a swift, painless accident, if he doesn't ever show.

How all of this could occur to Julien, he can't fathom. Julien, who is usually so self-involved and obvious, doesn't want Skipper to have to watch him suffer while unable to help. He knows how it weighs on him.

Skipper can see it all in his eyes. His own eyes burn with the threat of tears, ready to fall. He tries to swallow the emotion.

"Julien."

Julien leans forward, in quite an unexpected manner, and embraces him. Skipper buries into his hug, soaking in his warmth and softness. He wants to confess his feelings plainly so bad it hurts. He doesn't allow himself.

"I'll leave," Skipper murmurs. "I'll think about you every day."

"Of that I have no doubt, after all, I am the greatest."

Skipper is too choked up to muster further words. He gathers a few supplies, lugging them behind him on the wagon. He can take a shortcut through the fruit trees. It's all a risk, considering the komodo dragons. Julien either forgot, or thought of it and considered facing them a better alternative for Skipper.

He looks back several times, every fiber of his being aching to turn around. He trudges onward. He doesn't hurry. He's still walking toward the fruit alcove when the sun sets. Julien could be gone already for all he knows. He stops and stares into the leaves, wondering if their vexing 'friends' from the first day are around. He hears nothing. He circumvents the trees rather than going through them, bringing him out to a small beach he hadn't noticed in the past.

The wagon handle falls to the sand with a thump. He drops the walls and allows the rush of emotion to hit him - he breaks, harshly sobbing into his flipper. He doesn't know how long he cries for the lost life of his friend. The real stinger is how utterly random it was - a mysterious illness. Something he couldn't properly see and fight.

He freezes at a hissing noise. He whips around, every muscle and feather on guard.

"Settle, funny flightless bird. I will not harm you, foreigner," the komodo dragon says. It's the bigger one, not the one with the scar on his eye that tried to eat Skipper. He relaxes marginally.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gusti." He swings his head side to side. "My brother you - experienced - before, his name is Guntur. He is not the smartest, and half blind from old injury. He gets in many fights."

"Skipper," he concedes in return. "Nice to meet you, I think."

"I hope you did not eat the fruit," Gusti comments as though they had been carrying a conversation about it.

Skipper tilts his head to the side. Guntur points his tail toward the ocean. Skipper's eyes land on the barrels, a strange inky substance with a reddish tint leaking from them. It crawls and spreads like veins, through the sand and into the grass. Gusti lowers his head, flicking his tongue at the lines.

Skipper scrutinizes the stuff. In a flash, he recalls seeing the coloration in Julien's vomit, and flecks of it on his mouth and the floor whenever he was otherwise dry heaving. He had mistaken it for off colored blood. The veins creep up into the fruit trees, darkening the bark at the base. It's barely visible, obscured by the vegetation on the ground.

"We are having easy prey here. The tarsier, the birds, and the passing monkeys, all eat the fruit," Gusti explains. "I try to be nice and tell them it's not safe. They eat it more and more and slowly they suffer and die. We started to end them quickly as meals - it is not contagious."

"I - the fruit is poisoned? It doesn't look that way, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it through any other sense."

"Heat," Gusti murmurs. He flicks his tongue at a ripe fruit on the forest floor. "The substance from the sea spill, it stands out even beneath the sweltering sun of this land. Has a certain -"

"Radiation?"

"Something like that. Perhaps not as deadly. My brother, in an impulsive attack on a bird, ate a fruit by accident. He became sick enough he couldn't hunt. I did coax him to eat some fish, it seemed to help his strength - he got better that day, instantly. It was as though he was not sick at all."

"The more they eat, the worse it gets. Eventually their little bodies cannot take anymore, and they simply die from the strain of their body trying desperately to purge the toxin over and over and over."

Skipper is silent throughout his story. His chest feels almost closed like a clam. Julien hasn't eaten the fruit in a while. He consumed other kinds of untainted food. His heart rate speeds up. This could mean - Julien could be - should be fine. He's almost giddy with the thought.

From what he can parse, once the individual stops eating the fruit - and flushes out remaining toxins with something else - they recover in the blink of an eye.

"You look happy," Gusti remarks.

"You didn't mention the fruit bats - where do they get food if not here? Are they immune?"

"There are more fruit trees up in the mountainous area."

Of course. Skipper had considered searching there, but it would have taken him too far from Julien. Unable to help himself, Skipper jerks forward to hug the giant lizard.

"Hey - not the snout. My drool is quite toxic." Skipper listens to him, instead hugging him around the neck. "What is this? Are we friends now?"

"Julien isn't going to die," Skipper bursts excitedly.

"Your ringed tail friend? I am glad to hear it."

"I'm going to head back - is there any chance you could allow us to pass into the mountains?"

"The fruit bats do not like to share, but I can talk to a family there. I have an agreement with the smaller bats - insect eaters. They keep the insects off us and off the trees. In turn, we do not feed on any of the bats unless desperate. I can ask."

"Alright, let me know."

"I will send a bat with a message, if I am successful."

With that, Skipper dashes through the trees. He stashes the wagon in the cave as he passes, not caring at the moment. He needs to see Julien. He needs to tell him as he feels.

When he arrives, Julien is standing there staring at the darkening horizon. "I told you to -"

"You're going to live," Skipper cries with joy, "You're going to live!"

He doesn't offer an explanation as he drags Julien into their lofty hut. He unceremoniously sticks the thermometer up his rump, causing the lemur to make an undignified noise. His temperature is regular. He proceeds to check his saliva and blood under the microscope.

He asks, "How do you feel? Any symptoms?"

"A little light-headed when I move too fast. I think I got a cramp from you dragging me up here like a sack of potatoes. But otherwise, I feel good."

"But I told you -"

"It was the fruit."

"You are saying what now?"

"Some trash from the ocean, it was poisoning the trees, the fruit. Only the komodo dragons could sense the danger - but no one heeded the leader's words."

Skipper explains all that Gusti had told him, about the toxins, about his brother. Julien holds his breath, his eyes wide and sparkling. Skipper feels alive, for the first time since Julien showed the first signs. He also mentioned the fruit bat he'll be waiting to hear from about the fruit on the mountainside. Julien dances around the hut in unrestrained excitement. He gathers Skipper in his arms and spins and spins. Together, they laugh with delight.

Hope has returned.

Julien drops Skipper the floor. Their eyes meet.

"Julien. There was something I wanted to tell you. I didn't before because - it didn't seem right. So, I said something else as a fair replacement."

Skipper takes Julien's paws. He looks down at the connection, his jaw falling open a little. He doesn't say a word. He appears captivated by Skipper. He leans close, until his breath tickles Skipper's feathers. In the end, it's almost too simple. He doesn't know why he held back.

"I love you."

"You - you mean you like me, like me?"

"Yes, Julien. I'm _in love_ with you. Madly, deeply, stupidly, head over heelishly in love."

An odd sound escapes Julien, somewhere between a gasp and a giggle. He grins, then it disappears as he puckers his lips and leans in. Skipper meets him halfway, melting into his sweet, adoring kiss.

"I suppose you really are stuck with me." Julien winks.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." _You're home_, he wants to add. He fears that would be so corny he might explode if he utters it.

The next day, a fruit bat arrives. "Hello there. I am Alya," she says. "We met before, and I'm afraid my avian buddies were very unkind."

Alya, however, is nothing alike to them. She is gracious, smart, and she doesn't belittle Julien's comparative lack of intelligence. The matriarch of her roost has agreed to share their fruit, and Gusti will allow them to pass through komodo dragon territory. There's an easier path through there than climbing the side of the mountain. There is a condition, as some of the reptiles have a taste for fish when their usual meals are scarce - consisting of birds, primates, and wild pigs, which apparently only live on that side.

"The fresh water pools are too small for big fish, and the currents of the ocean on that side too rough. In Gusti's words, they will dash you against the rocks even if you're careful."

Skipper promises to send extra fish to them.

Weeks later finds them in a precarious predicament. A juvenile komodo dragon had gotten stuck in a crevice. Luckily these lizards could climb at a young age, and she had managed to catch her claws in the rocks and scale to a small landing. It looked weak though, and it probably wouldn't hold for long. The rest of the wall is far too steep for even her more light, agile physicality to have a chance.

Gusti had come to them. "Please, can you help us figure out a way to save my daughter? She is so precious."

Skipper and Julien agreed without hesitation. Currently, Julien is holding onto a rope tied around a pair of the biggest lizards. Skipper is at the end of his tail, being lowered to the frightened young lizard.

"Hello, Gili isn't it? My name's Skipper, we're here to help."

"I'm going to fall, mister!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

Julien swings him, and Skipper stretches as far as he can. He just barely manages to grasp Gili's paw. Her claws dug into his flipper, and it's painful, but he sets that aside for the moment. He concentrates on Gili's wide, grateful eyes. As soon as he lifts her away, the landing crumbles to nothing. Just in time then.

She climbs up first, over Skipper and Julien. The latter yelps at the claws that scrape his skin, an unavoidable necessity. Skipper can see him tense and grit his teeth. He must know she can't help it. She apologizes repeatedly on the way up. Skipper doesn't waste time once she's out of sight.

He gets a glimpse of Gusti, his mate Budi, and eldest daughter Eka embracing the youngest of their bunch. Gusti nods to Skipper.

The unthinkable happens. The rope connecting Julien to Guntur and Budi suddenly snaps. In a flash of movement, every lizard tries and fails to grasp the rope. Skipper doesn't bother with the rope. He dives for the edge of the cliff and manages to grab Julien's hand. With the landing gone, a chasm yawns beneath him, ready to swallow him into the beyond.

This can't happen now, not now after everything they went through. Skipper was preparing to spend his life with Julien, and he doesn't want to lose that future.

Gili panics, "What shall we do? He helped to save my life."

"You have the smallest paws, Gili, grab Skipper's feet," Budi advises. Skipper winces when her claws sink into his feet. He can hear their voices going on in the background, but they don't break through the haze of his terror.

Skipper can feel Julien's fingers slipping. Tears form in Julien's eyes as he gazes up. Skipper says, "It'll be alright. I love you."

"I love you too," Julien whispers, as though afraid raising his voice will quicken his fate. In any case, moments later his hands slip from Skipper's grasp.

A surge of adrenaline spikes through him. He jumps after Julien and grabs his wrist. His talons catch on a vine clinging to the wall face, and he plants his beak into stone that's loose enough to give, but not so much to fall. Most of it is raw luck, which where Julien's involved, isn't surprising.

It feels like an eternity before he feels something long and muscular wrap around his middle. Under Budi's careful instruction, the komodo dragons have arranged another rescue operation. Due to the comparatively diminutive size of Skipper and Julien, it is no trouble for Eka to lift them with her tail while Gusti and Guntur pull them all to safety.

Julien collapses on top of Skipper. He kisses Skipper, then the ground, then to everyone's surprise, each of the lizards - thankfully not on their potentially venomous muzzles. Skipper bows his head and laughs, high on adrenaline and life.

"What in the name of Sky Spirits is being so funny," Julien demands.

"It's just… I can't believe we came here to rescue a lizard, only to be needed rescuing ourselves, by that lizards' family. That's taking what goes around comes around a bit too far, universe, thanks for that," Skipper says.

Julien guffaws in a burst and hugs him. They embrace, giggling with relief. The lizards exchange baffled glances, but they don't interfere with the glee fest.

Gusti approaches them, "Regardless of the mishaps… I am thankful for you to rescue our daughter. Returning the favor was no trouble. If there is anything else you need, let us know."

Skipper nods. They head their separate ways for now. Julien is quiet on the way home.

"What's wrong?"

"There is nothing like being reminded of your mortality multiple times in the same year to make you value the things that are importantest."

"Tell me about it," Skipper sighs. "I feel like I'm someone's plaything."

"If anything, we are at least showing them we can catch whatever curveballs they were throwing."

Skipper wheezes, his lungs a bit sore after laughing so much. "That's true, Ringtail. That's true. Let's not stop doing that, okay?"

"Yep."

It's a calm night. The spend it alternating between talking about inconsequential things and kissing, all of it phenomenal. There's a slight change, as they are energized and emotional, which leads to making love for the first time. Skipper couldn't have imagined it better. The events of the day finally catch up with Julien, knocking him out almost immediately after. Experienced in these matters, Skipper is able to cling to consciousness a mite longer, and he watches Julien sleep.

In the morning, Julien asks, "Could you… be brushing me? Grooming each other is a common practice between lovers in Madagascar."

Skipper grabs the tool and brushes Julien's coat, lingering a while on his tail. Julien softly sings throughout, his voice flowing like a gentle brook in the forest. In turn, Julien cleans off Skipper's loose and dirty feathers. Afterward, they can't resist a bit of making out before the call of responsibilities.

Julien is quiet, appearing pensive as they count and restock supplies. Skipper can't imagine what's on his mind, but he decides to leave away asking. He simply gives Julien's hand a squeeze. Julien smiles at him.

The months pass in a blur of bliss. It's like a dam breaking for Skipper and Julien. They spend almost every moment together - except for occasional breaks when their bickering turns into an unwanted spat. They have to touch, flipper holding paw, a paw brushing his back, his flipper on Julien's thigh. As time passes, he and Julien grow closer than ever. Julien is a spirited lover, with a romantic soul. They are very different in their approach to a relationship, but somehow, it works.

Julien snores and Skipper drools in his sleep, and it's perfect. It truly becomes paradise, not for the beauty around him, but for the beauty beside him who speaks of love and turns into putty under his praise. Every moment Skipper has with Julien is a gift.

Skipper stops expecting one of the other penguins to be there when he turns around. He stops expecting to see Private being adorable, hear Kowalski's sound analysis, to feel the ground shake from Rico's explosions. He doesn't think about popping over to Marlene's or hanging out with the chimps. He doesn't long for a temperature controlled habitat, a snug bunk bed, television programs, or scheduled feedings with heaps of fish.

Julien stops calling for Maurice when he needs something or complaining to Skipper, opting to take care of it himself. He stops shaking an invisible force off his leg or kicking coconuts to supplement an action he's used to doing. They form new habits, they play it by ear, bouncing ideas off each other. Skipper learns to loosen his need for routine, while Julien gets accustomed to stricter parts of the arrangement.

At some point, recruits the komodo dragons and the sharks in a joint effort to clean out the hidden bay. They cut down the trees, dig up the stumps, and burn them. The reptiles till the soil, and the pair get fresh seeds to plant. Skipper would rather not depend on the fruit bats' hospitality, since they don't really have anything to give back.

Skipper notices that Gili has found his captain's cap somewhere and is wearing it. The other young lizards admire her fashion statement. Skipper makes no remark, but he shares a secret smile with Julien.

"You should wait until the next winter storm has passed," Budi suggests. Skipper has come to think of him as the Kowalski of the reptiles. "The smaller bats will be staying in their caves soon in preparation, and will not keep the bugs away, and the cold - the saplings exposed to this may struggle when harvest times arrive."

"As I am da king…"

Skipper braces himself for argument, but he is proved wrong.

"I proclaim we take this advice. You know best, my reptilian friend."

They take his wisdom and wait out the brief winter. They store food and happily spend the storm cuddling inside their hut. Once it passes, they plant the seeds. They watch as new life grows and flourishes. A flock of fruit bats takes up residence, along with a flock of smaller bats - in the cave that he and Julien had sheltered.

A bonus is that the abundance of bats and lizards keeps the obnoxious birds away. It's more serene than ever. On a splendid day, Julien spots a plane flying over. He doesn't say anything at first.

"There is a plane," Julien tells him sheepishly. "I hesitated and was almost making it too late."

There is excitement, as they are reminded of the old home they missed for so long. However, they are unsuccessful flagging it down, not due to Julien's hesitance.

"I understand. This is like - it's become home now. It's difficult to imagine going back to our old lives. If rescue comes, it comes. There's no sense in disappointing ourselves repeatedly."

Whenever a plane or boat passes, they're ignored. Skipper has accepted his fate, and it's not such a bad one. In fact, he's happier than he's ever been.


	2. Epilogue

Not far out beneath the ocean waves, Kowalski backs away from his telescope and yells, "Land ho!"

Maurice, Mort, Private, and Marlene all rush over to take turns viewing the site. Rico remains at the wheel of the submarine. It's utter chaos as everyone gets excited. They've been in the open sea for a while.

A shark with a nasty scar by its dorsal fin purposely swims in front of them. Rico yelps in surprise and pulls to a stop. It focuses an eye on them through the window. After a moment, it swims away without incident.

"Weird," Maurice remarks. Everyone mutters their agreements.

They hit land and flee the submarine. The penguins are swift to dive in the ocean to go catch fish. The three mammals roll around on the ground and kiss it. They soak in the sun rays and open air. The penguins take extra time jumping, splashing, and chasing each other around the wild and clear water.

Maurice stops and gapes at a large structure.

Mort says, "Wow."

Marlene asks, "What is that?"

"Beats me."

The penguins return from their dip in the water. Maurice shows them the high standing hut. The group moves in closer, using the utmost caution.

"This doesn't look manmade," Kowalski remarks. "But it doesn't look like something wild that native animals would build either."

Maurice spies a ripe fruit on the ground. It's a mango. There's an ache in his stomach reminding him their food supply ran out. He grabs it and splits the fruit for him and Mort to share. Marlene joins them beneath the tree, her arms full of oysters.

Soon, the penguins sit beneath the shade here. It's extremely hot with the sun at its peak in the sky and not a cloud in sight.

"It's so beautiful here," Private says, gawking at the scenery.

"We can't stay long," Kowalski says. "We have to keep looking."

"Can't we just -"

"No."

"Look guys," Marlene chimes in, "We might as well relax a little. By now, they've either survived or - or. There's no way of knowing, but I don't think Skipper would want us to risk our lives and sanity."

"They could be anywhere," Private adds sadly.

It's something that's been said many times already. A heavy, melancholy silence drapes over them. They're barely hanging onto the hope they'll ever find Skipper and Julien. It's not a small world.

A gentle voice breaks the silence. "Hello there, travelers. Who is it you're looking for?"

There's an unreasonably large bat hanging from the tree. A few of them stand and take a few steps back. "No worries strangers, I am Alya. I only eat fruit."

"Right," Kowalski says. "A fruit bat! Otherwise known as the Megabat or flying fox. I've heard of your kind."

"To be honest, you were right that you shouldn't stay long. We experience brief snow storms here but they are quite violent. Your mammal friends would be in danger."

That gives them pause. Private inquires, "Why do you assume we wouldn't be?"

"One like you lives here, with a mammal sharing his roost. He seems to have no trouble with the cold," Alya elaborates. "The fuzzy one needed him to keep warm, so if you plan to stay, expect to snuggle up with each other!"

Private gasps, "One like me?!"

Maurice rushes over to the branch. "Where?"

Alya takes off. All heads turn to watch her fly toward the tree-house they'd seen. Alya lands on the ledge and peers in through the window-hole.

"Skipper! Julien! You have visitors, I think they are quite hasty to see you." She adds, "Oh my, I do hope you are decent in there."

"We are this time, miss flying fox," responds an achingly familiar voice. "Julien was merely convinced a snake bit him in the rump, but it was only a thorn. You know how dramatic he is."

Alya giggles. "Indeed."

Julien pipes in, "What sort of visitors? Not those nasty birds I hope?"

"Nuh uh. Trust me, I think you'll know once you see." With that, she flutters away. Skipper's head pokes through the leaf curtain of the window. He looks around until his eyes land on the party standing at the base of the trees.

He yells their names in excitement. In the blink of an eye, he's standing in front of them. He rubs his flippers over his eyes a few times.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Skipper doesn't hesitate to embrace each of his brothers in turn. They're each surprised by his unabashed show of affection.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Skipper says with tears in his eyes.

"We were starting to think we'd never find you," Private admits.

Rico mocks, "_Starting_."

"You know what I mean."

Julien appears, though his countenance is less than enthused. Maurice and Mort rush to embrace him, practically knocking him over. Julien hugs them close, but he remains tense. He pulls away too quick and watches Skipper.

"You alright King Julien?" Maurice wraps his paw around his wrist. Julien's ears are drooping. Maurice can't think of why he might be upset. He should be overcome with joy, like Skipper.

Marlene steps forward, "Hey guys! What has it been like, toughing it out on an island paradise?"

Skipper hugs her too, which causes her to laugh in surprise. "Seems like this life has been good for you."

Kowalski agrees. "You seem looser, happier, more open."

He continues, tone grouchy, "Looks like we're going to owe Private a lot of fish."

Skipper blinks. "How do you mean?"

It's Maurice who explains, "Well, your buddies here bet that you would be the death of each other. Rico bet twenty-five fish that Julien would lose his mind and kill you. Kowalski bet fifty fish that you wouldn't be able to take it and would rip Julien's head off. Private bet a _hundred_ and twenty fish, that you would figure out a way to survive in peace and harmony."

Julien and Skipper share a secret smile. Maurice is warmed to see the positive expression. His worry melts away a little.

He says, "I'm guessing it's the last one."

Skipper addresses Private, "I appreciate your faith in us."

"Of course, Sir. Mostly, I just wanted to be optimistic."

Maurice and Mort join the other penguins as they form a messy circle around the pair. It becomes chaotic as everyone bombards Skipper with questions. Surprisingly, he is eager to fill them in.

Maurice keeps Julien in his line of sight. Julien crosses his arms. His tail drops the ground. He eventually turns and walks out into the woods. Maurice nudges Private. Together, they quietly retreat and follow Julien.

Maurice finds him curled at the base of a tree. He squints at the carving on it. There's a penguin head and a lemur head, with a plus sign between the pictures. An S and a J are scrawled by the pictures respectively in large print.

An elongated heart encapsulates it all. Private wonders, "What does that mean?"

"Well - I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Julien's been in love with Skipper for a long time. That's what this indicates, love."

"Oh."

"King Julien," Maurice says, "What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want to leave. Maybe things were different here. If they return to the zoo, it might be back to status quo again."

Maurice raises an eyebrow.

"I listen to a lot of romantic audio books," Private confesses, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't tell Skipper, he hates that mushy-gushy fiction stuff."

"The cutesy penguin is correct," Julien mutters. "I am afraid for Skipper, it will be what happened on the mystery island stays here."

"Wait - are you two - are you actually - together," Maurice says, baffled by his phrasing. Julien sits up. He focuses on the tree carvings, tracing them with his finger.

"He drew this penguin head as a landmark. It was a few months later that he watched me do the rest, and we had become mates."

"Bloody heck," Private blurts. "Excuse my language!"

"You should tell him how you feel," Maurice advises. "He can't read your mind."

Julien sniffles. He allows Maurice to help him up, and they head back to the others. They glance over curiously, but they don't seem to have noticed the absences too much.

Skipper suddenly advances on Julien. He levels him with a hard glare. "You lied to me."

"W-what?"

"Based on Kowalski's calculations, you would've seen them arrive at the beach! The whole - snake bite thorn-thing was a distraction, and you were talking about taking a trip to the other side of the island. You were going to let them leave us here."

Skipper continues with a growl, "I trusted you. I can't believe you would do something like that. Prevent me from ever seeing my family again. What is wrong with you? You'll always be selfish and careless - I don't know why I ever expected anything else!"

Skipper storms toward the beach. It's clear he doesn't plan on staying a moment longer. Julien stares after him silently, his shoulders slouched. He turned to the others with large, wet eyes.

"I - I wasn't. I just wanted to delay the inevitable," Julien whispers. "I sent Alya to keep an eye on you."

Rico grunts his disapproval, while Kowalski shakes his head. Maurice and Marlene have their mouths hanging open, and Mort cowers beside them, shocked at Skipper's outburst. The penguins head on after Skipper. Private tries to to stop them.

"Wait - you don't understand -"

They don't pay attention to him. Julien sighs.

"I suppose I should pack my things." He brushes his thumb over the pendant of his necklace, which Maurice's eye is truly drawn to for the first time. He's afraid to ask. It's probably some kind of romantic gift from Skipper.

The mammals and Private are soon heading to the beach as well. Julien lags behind them, dragging a wagon piled with food and keepsakes. He took some time to send Alya with a message of farewell for the other bats and the Komodo dragons. He departs from the group to travel a little ways down the beach.

He unclasps the necklace. He squeezes his fist around it for a moment, with tears leaking from his eyes. He wipes them away with angry motions. He lifts his arm. He gathers all of his strength and tosses it into the ocean.

Skipper will never forgive him for this betrayal. He didn't need to say it in so many words, but Julien has come to recognize the secondary meanings - _it's over_.

On the submarine, Julien keeps his distance from everyone. He's not in the mood to talk.

They don't make it far from the island before they're stopped from a shark. Skipper instantly recognizes her.

"Cahaya! What is she doing?"

He points a Private. "See what she wants."

"The - the shark, Skipper? But -"

"Don't worry. She is - was - a friend of ours."

_Ours_. The word lances through Julien at the other side of the submarine. He'll never hear that again the way he wants to hear it. Private obeys and exits the submarine.

Cahaya gives him a necklace, strung with shells and a pendant made of two colorful pebbles and a gemstone. Private admires it, for it looks like a betrothal gift one penguin would give their true love.

"Return this to my friend, King Julien. He threw it in the ocean, but I am certain he will regret this decision in time."

Private takes it wordlessly. He returns to the submarine.

"What did she want?"

He hides the necklace behind his back. He doesn't want to embarrass Julien.

"She merely wanted to make sure we know our way home."

Skipper smiles. He waves goodbye to Cahaya, as does Julien, and the shark swims away. Once Skipper's attention is no longer on him, Private goes to Julien's side. He's been joined by Maurice and Mort, huddled around him in an attempt to offer comfort to the heartbroken lemur.

"Cahaya said you would miss this," Private informs him. He drops the necklace in the palm of his paw. Julien gives him a sad smile.

Hesitating a bit, Private asks, "Was it from Skipper?"

"Yes. But it's a useless trinket now. He hates me. To betray his trust is the worst offense I could've done."

"What makes you say that?"

Julien makes intense eye contact. "What do you know of Hans and Denmark."

"Some. I know he and Hans were really close, but then Hans betrayed him - _oh._"

"He told me the whole story, down to the sordid details when we were trapped in a cave by a wintery cold storm. I am telling you, my intention was to stall. I didn't want to hurt him."

Skipper has approached and heard the last sentence. Not knowing the full scoop of Julien's distress he says, "It's not goodbye. I mapped the island, using stars and currents and such. We - all of us in fact - could return there for a vacation, or something."

The three stare at him in disbelief. The utter obliviousness he presents in the face of Julien's pain is astounding. He is entirely missing the point, and it puts Julien's often lack of comprehension of situations to shame.

"Look. I know it's weird to go back after all this time. But once you're in New York you'll remember how much you used to miss it, how much you've missed your friends and family."

Maurice argues, "Sure you're not just trying to convince yourself?"

Skipper doesn't dignify that with a response. He returns to the front of the submarine without another comment.

"I don't know what you see in him," Maurice grumbles. Julien slumps against him with a forlorn sigh. Private just frowns.

"Do you know what that necklace means, King Julien?"

"Skipper told me it was a symbol of his heart, and that he is giving his heart to me. I added a pebble of my own choosing to complete it."

"Well. Yes. Generally, our penguin species will exchange pebbles with the one they intend to spend the rest of their life with. It's basically a representation of betrothal."

Julien's eyes widen. "I did hear a shark mentioning upcoming nuptials. I assumed it was one of their own but maybe…"

Julien shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. Obviously, Skipper has changed his brainy parts to thinking I am not the one he wants."

Neither Maurice and Private have a clue how to reassure him. They don't know what Skipper is thinking. To Private, it seems unlikely that Skipper would have such a radical change of heart because of _one_ small omission of truth.

Skipper is able to find a quick course to take them to New York. They take a few days to get settled in. Maurice finds himself in the penguins' HQ to vent about his friend and king.

"It's like, I can't do anything right." Private listens raptly. Skipper returns from his swim to find them conversing.

"What's going on here?"

"It's King Julien. You two must've been borderline codependent or something, I don't know anymore. The way you lived on that island must have been drastically different."

Skipper rolls his eyes. "He was a pain in the neck at first, expecting me to do _everything_ for him. But we learned to work together, and he learned how to take care of himself more. He's become more independent, if anything."

Maurice considers that for a moment. "Oh. I see what you're saying. My usual doting on him - it seems like smothering now."

"Exactly."

Maurice chews on his lip. "Uh. He also really misses you."

Skipper tenses at that. "Right. I was planning on speaking to him - I just wanted to - we needed to get comfortable with habitats and schedules again."

"Well, I'm not trying to be bossy, that's your thing - but you shouldn't waste much more time. He thinks you're still angry with him."

Private jumps in, "Are you Skipper?"

"No. I was disappointed, and I definitely overreacted."

"That's good to hear," Maurice says. "Now go tell that to your mate."

"My -" Skipper's beak opens and closes a few times. "I suppose that explains why the two of you kept looking at me like you wanted to strangle me on the submarine. I messed up, didn't I?"

Skipper doesn't give them the chance to answer as he leaves HQ. He is slow in his waddle to Julien's habitat. He seems so far away now, after spending months waking up to Julien right next to him, or just outside the hut.

Julien is atop his throne. His crown is crooked, and he appears bored. It's funny to think that once, they both found the island kind of boring. Skipper often dreams of long walks on the beach, swimming with sharks, bats in a frenzy during mating season, the chaos of the weather, the beautiful sunrises and sunsets, and the endless stars above them.

Just in the passage of a few days, he has caught himself staring into the distance with yearning in his chest.

He jumps up on the wall. "Hey, Ringtail."

Julien brightens at the sight of him. However, his voice is dry and stale. "Skipper. What brings you here at this hour?"

The sun has gone down. On the island, they'd usually be asleep. Prior to getting stranded, Julien would've been driving Skipper crazy with his dance parties. It's perplexing how things can change.

"It's not too late for ice cream. Been a while huh?"

Julien stares, and for a moment, Skipper is afraid Julien will turn him down. It would be no less than what he deserves. Instead, he leaps to the wall, his fingers brushing Skipper's feathers.

"That is sounding nice."

They find a high rise place overlooking Manhattan. Skipper has gotten them a triple scoop to share. He admires the view.

"It has its own kind of radiant beauty, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it's no tropical island. Then again, I grew up on a tropical island. They each have their good things and bad things."

"Pros and cons," Skipper agrees. "Admittedly, I'm going to miss that island. I dream of it, I will probably think about it every day for a while. We can go back, someday."

In a surge of boldness, Julien asks, "Do we have to be going back to the island to be loving each other?"

The ice cream is finished. Skipper wraps his flipper around Julien's paw. "No. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, and that I've been distant. "

Julien's eyes water. A few tears slip free. "You truly are meaning that? You are not -"

"I forgave you, not long after I yelled at you. I was just ashamed of my behavior and closed myself off. I want to be with you, Julien, and coming back here doesn't change that, nor your white lie. I understand your reasons."

Skipper finally admits, "I'm home wherever you are."

Julien murmurs, "I love you too, darling."

They share a slow kiss. Skipper whispers against his muzzle, "I'll tell the others first thing tomorrow, given that Private doesn't spill the beans."

"And then we can be getting married," Julien proclaims. "We could honeymoon on da island!"

Skipper chuckles. "Affirmative, honey."


End file.
